The Return of the Man
by bobmanv2.0
Summary: Goldberg makes his return to the WWE. Why did he come back? Read to find out. Rated T to be safe.
1. The Royal Rumble

I do not own the WWE

Chapter 1: The Royal Rumble

It was the 2008 Royal Rumble. The event had been amazing. John Cena had won the WWE title back from Randy Orton in Cena's last chance title match. The Great Khail had successfully defended the World Heavyweight title against Kane. Tommy Dreamer had defeated Elijah Burke and CM Punk in a triple threat match and won the ECW world title. The Royal Rumble had been going on and #29, who was Edge, had just entered the ring. Edge had just thrown out the Miz and was beating on HHH in one corner. In another corner, the Boogeyman was being stomped on by MVP. As the final 10 second countdown started the crowd counted along with it. The Fans had known that #30 was going to be a surprise entrant in the rumble.

10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1...BUZZ!

The arena went quite, and suddenly the stage started spraying sparks as the familiar drum beat played. The crowd went wild when they saw that it was Goldberg. Goldberg sprinted towards the ring. MVP had just eliminated Boogeyman and was taunting the crowd. MVP turned towards the entrance, only to be speared nearly in half by Goldberg.

"OH MY GOD! What a spear!" Joey styles, who was covering the Rumble along with J.R. and JBL, yelled. Goldberg then picked up MVP and eliminated him. Goldberg just rested in one corner as Edge and HHH fought. Edge had just hit HHH with the edge-a-cution and was struggling to get him over. HHH elbowed Edge in the temple, and he stumbled backwards, right into a kick to the gut from Goldberg, who proceeded to hit Edge with the Jackhammer. HHH and Goldberg then threw edge out of the ring. Goldberg and HHH had a stare down.

"This is not going to be pretty." J.R. said. "With the history and bad blood between these two, lord only knows what's going to happen." Goldberg and HHH started trading punches, until Goldberg whipped HHH into the ropes and ducked down looking to launch HHH over him. HHH countered into a face buster, and Goldberg moved towards the ropes. HHH bounced off the ropes opposite from Goldberg, looking to hit the Harley Race high knee. Goldberg had it well scouted and moved, causing HHH to be launched over the top rope.

"Here is your winner of the 2008 Royal Rumble, Goldberg" Lillian Garcia announced and Goldberg taunted on the turnbuckles.

"Well there is the winner of the royal rumble, the man who could destroy just about anyone, Goldberg" J.R said. "The question now is who will he challenge at Wrestlemania?"

There is the first chapter of what I hope will be many involving Goldberg. I have to ask though, who do you all think Goldberg should challenge at Wrestlemania? John Cena, The Great Khail, or Tommy Dreamer. Review and let me know.


	2. Scouting the Champions pt1

A/N: I should clear some things up. I started writing this story before Unforgiven, when I believed the Randy Orton would beat John Cena and The Great Khali would beat Rey Mysterio and Batista. So for the purposes of this story, Orton and Khali did win and Unforgiven, and stayed champions between Unforgiven and (in orton's case) the Royal Rumble.

Chapter 2: Scouting the Champions pt.1

The Raw after the rumble came on the air with Goldberg making his way to the ring, wearing his street clothes. When he got to the ring he took Lillian's microphone and basked in the glory of having the fans chant "Goldberg! Goldberg!" over and over.

"Well, after how I went out of the WWE in 2004, I never thought you fans would receive me as you have." He stopped to let the fans cheer, then continued. "Now as many of you know, last night I won the Royal rumble match, guaranteeing me a WWE, World heavyweight, or ECW world title match at Wrestlemaina…." Goldberg was cut off by HHH's theme song. HHH came out with his own microphone and just glared at Goldberg.

"Goldberg" HHH said "You haven't changed much since 2003 have you? Still rambling on and on about fantasy title reigns and how you can beat anyone. Well why not put your title match on the line in a match against me?" The fans roared at the possibility of seeing Goldberg in action. Goldberg was about to answer when William Regal's music played and the Raw G.M came out.

"Sorry, but that match won't be taking place. Since Goldberg has not chosen his Wrestlemaina opponent, Goldberg belongs to no one brand. So if he were to lose his title match clause, then he would have no reason to stick around. However, HHH, you will still have a match tonight against the former WWE champion, Randy Orton, and the current WWE champion John Cena, and this match will be for the WWE title." HHH smirked, as did Goldberg as Regal went back stage, followed by HHH. Goldberg stopped to bask in glory and then went backstage.

Later that night…

John Cena's theme played and Cena came out, getting his usual mixed reaction. "Ladies and gentlemen, the following contest, scheduled for one fall, is a triple threat match, and it is for the WWE championship. Introducing first, from West Newbury, Massachusetts, weighting is at 240 lbs, he is the WWE champion, John Cena." Cena got into the ring and held up the WWE title belt. Then Orton's music plays.

"And his opponents and challengers, first haling for St. Louis, Missouri, weighing in at 245 lbs Randy Orton." Orton did not do any posing, he just walked to the ring staring a hole through Cena. Orton entered the ring and got right in Cena's face. The two talked trash to each other until "Behold the king…The king of kings" blared out over the speaker system.

"Making his way to the ring, from Greenwich, Connecticut, weighing in at 260 lbs, "The Game" Triple H." Randy and John had already started fighting as HHH entered the arena, so HHH sprinted to the ring. Orton quickly jumped at HHH, looking for an early RKO, but HHH pushed him off. Cena and HHH looked at each other, nodded, and together they picked Orton up. Cena and HHH kicked Orton in the gut, then ran at the ropes, Cena running at the ropes Orton was facing, and HHH running at the ropes behind Orton. Cena hit Orton with a shoulder tackle while HHH hit Orton with a chop block to the back of Orton's knee.

Orton flipped around and landed on the mat, and HHH tried to capitalize, but Cena grabbed him from behind and hit a spin-out Powerbomb. Cena then did his usual "You can't see me" taunt and hit the 5-knuckle Shuffle. As Cena was stalking HHH for the F-U, he noticed Goldberg standing in the entrance way and took some time to talk smack to him. Cena turned back to the match, only to receive an RKO from Orton. Orton tries for the pin, but Cena kicks out at two.

Orton can't believe it and starts arguing with the referee. While Orton had the referee distracted, Goldberg ran down, got in the ring, and delivered a Jackhammer to HHH. Before getting out of the ring, however, he helped Cena up. Orton could feel something wrong and he stopped arguing and turned around, right into an F-U from John Cena. Cena then locks in the STF-U and Orton, being stranded in the center of the ring has no choice but to tap.

"Here is your winner and still the WWE champion, John Cena." The ref handed Cena the title and Goldberg applauded Cena. Then mouthed "You might be next." to Cena.

Yes, I know, not the best written match. We'll see if I can improve when Goldberg pays a visit to a place we thought we'd never see goldberg, ECW. Please R&R.


	3. Scouting the Champions pt2

ECW came on the air to Goldberg's music as he came down to the ring. "Ladies and Gentlemen, please welcome the winner of the 2008 Royal Rumble, Goldberg." Tony Chimal announced as Goldberg made his way to the ring in his street clothes. Most of the crowd was booing Goldberg, but it wasn't affecting him.

"Obviously this ECW crowd not behind Goldberg." Tazz commented. Goldberg got into the ring and took Chimal's microphone. "You know, I don't think I've ever received that kind of reaction when I came down to the ring." Goldberg said referring to the boos from the crowd. Goldberg went to speak again when the music of the ECW world champion, Tommy Dreamer hit, getting a huge positive reaction from the crowd. Tommy stood at the top of the ramp, microphone in hand.

"Goldberg, who in the hell do you think you are?" This got a huge pop from the crowd. "You think you can march into the Land of Extreme and even hope to get a positive reaction. For the first time since the re-birth of ECW, an ECW original holds the ECW world title and I'm planning on holding this title for a long time." Goldberg just shook his head in the ring and went to say something else, when the music of the ECW general manager, Armando Estrada played and Estrada stood on the ramp next to Dreamer.

"Now you listen to me. Goldberg I allowed you to come onto my show and have a bit of interview time. I never said anything about you Dreamer." The fans booed loudly at Estrada's comment. "So to punish you, you will defend you ECW championship against John Morrison." Everyone leaves ringside in preparation for ECW.

Later that night

Morrison and Dreamer's match was well under way. Dreamer got hit with Morrison's swinging neck breaker. Morrison was about to get the victory when Goldberg made his way to the ring. The ref threw the match out when Goldberg attacked Morrison. Morrison tried to fight back, but Goldberg was too strong. Goldberg delivered the Jackhammer to Morrison and then stalked Dreamer. Goldberg almost broke Dreamer in half with a spear. Goldberg picked up the ECW world title and posed with it as ECW went off the air.

Well, there you have it. Goldberg in ECW. I know the ECW title match wasn't very good, but I wasn't going to keep goldberg in ECW for very long anyway. Next up, Smackdown.


	4. Scouting the Champions pt3

Smackdown opened with Goldberg heading down to the ring "Ladies and Gentlemen, please welcome the winner of the 2008 Royal Rumble, Goldberg." Justin Roberts announced as Goldberg made his way to the ring. The fans were cheering like crazy, seeing as Goldberg's only Smackdown appearance was at No Way Out in 2004, when he helped Eddie Guerrero win the WWE title from Brock Lesnar. Goldberg took the microphone away from Justin and began to speak.

"Well, I gotta tell ya, it feels good to be back in the WWE." The crowd went nuts at this. "Now if you've been watching Raw and ECW, you know why I'm here. Now Khali get your big Punjabi ass out here, so I can kick it all over this arena." Goldberg waited and out came the World Heavyweight Champion, The Great Khali. The monster entered the ring and stood right in front of Goldberg, towering over the man. Ranjin Singh took a second microphone and Khali told something to his translator.

"The Great Khali says that you may have been the best back in your day, but a new day has dawned since you left. You are no longer the best the wrestling world has to offer, that place is occupied by the new World Heavyweight Champion, the Great Khali." Khali said something else to his translator.

"Khali also says that if you do choose to stay on Smackdown, you will fall and bow down to the Great Khali." Goldberg backed off and was about to leave the ring, when he turned around and speared the Great Khali. Goldberg quickly retreated as Khali was getting up.

Later that night….

The Brothers of Destruction were facing The Miz and John Morrison for the WWE tag team titles. Kane had the match won after hitting Miz with a chokeslam when Khali attacked Kane, drawing the disqualification. Undertaker tried to help his brother, but was caught by Miz and Morrison, who hit taker with the Snapshot. Suddenly, the lights went out and Goldberg's pyro went off on stage. After about a minute, the lights came back on and Goldberg was in the ring. He kicked Khali in the gut and was looking for the jackhammer. Miz and Morrison entered the ring and attacked Goldberg. Khali rolled out of the ring as Goldberg fought off his attackers. The two eventually gave Goldberg enough room to catch Miz in the jaw with a superkick. Morrison, who had backed away to taunt the crowd, turned right into a spear from Goldberg. Goldberg then looked to Khali, who was standing at the top of the ramp. Goldberg pointed the Khali as Smackdown came to a close.

There you go, Goldberg's confrontation with the Punjabi monster, the Great Kahli. Next chapter Goldberg will make his choice and the chapter after that will feature Goldberg's first WWE match in almost three years. Please R&R.


	5. The choice

Raw came on the air with William Regal, Armando Estrada, and Teddy Long in the ring. Regal had a microphone and spoke. "Ladies and Gentlemen, tonight is the night. The winner of the 2008 Royal Rumble will make his pick, so let's introduce the champions. First, representing Raw, he is the WWE champion, John Cena." John Cena's music plays as the WWE champion comes out to his usual mixed reaction. He got into the ring and Regal handed the Microphone to Estrada.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, please welcome the…..ECW….world…champion…Tommy Dreamer" The music of the ECW original and ECW world champion plays, getting a huge pop, being has he was the only champion that everyone respected, ECW fan or not. Estrada gave Tommy a look of pure hatred, and then handed the microphone to T. Lo.

"Well, now I'm gonna introduce the World Heavyweight Champion; he is the largest World heavyweight champion in WWE history, The Great Khali." The music of the Punjabi giant hit as he came to the ring, accompanied to the ring by Ranjin Singh. The three champions stood in the ring.

"You know no matter which champion Goldberg picks, he's in for a battle." King commented. "That's true." J.R. replied "All three of these men are undefeated at Wrestlemania, though Khali and Dreamer have only participated in one 'mania and Cena has competed in four." King replied "You can't forget J.R. that Goldberg is undefeated at Wrestlemania as well." Just as King finished saying that, the music of the Royal Rumble winner played. "Well we're gonna get our answer." King said as Goldberg got into the ring, took the microphone from Teddy and looked at the three champions.

"For those of you who don't know, of the three champions, John Cena was the only one I didn't attack last week. Now truthfully, I've got a lot of respect for Cena as a person, but not for his wrestling skills." This got a loud pop from the fans, while Cena's face remained unchanged. "Dreamer, you've got more heart than anyone I've ever seen in this business, but you lack the one thing I'm looking for, a challenge." This got some boos from the audience. "Khali, what your translator said last week may have been true, but not anymore. Why, you may ask. Well, Khali… YOU'RE NEXT!" Goldberg then speared the Great Khali out of his boots as Cena, Dreamer, Regal, Estrada, Singh, and T. Lo got out of the ring.

Goldberg picked up the World Heavyweight Championship and went over to the camera man. "This will be mine again!" Goldberg yelled into the camera. He then went to the Corner and posed with the belt. The celebration was short lived, as the Miz and John Morrison attacked Goldberg. They beat on him for a minute, but when they saw him start to stir, they bailed from the ring. T. Lo appeared on the Titantron. "Well, Morrison and Miz, since you two want a piece of Goldberg so bad, you can have it. This Friday, Goldberg and a partner of his choosing will face you two for the WWE tag team titles." Miz and Morrison flipped out as Raw went off the air.

A/N:Well there you go. Goldberg's heading to Smackdown and is on a head on collision with the World Champion, The Great Khali. Next chapter will feature Goldberg and a mystery partner taking Miz and Morrison for the WWE tag team titles. Please R&R and let me know who you want Goldberg to team with.


	6. Goldberg's first match

Goldberg walked into the arena for Smackdown. Everyone knew that Goldberg was going to be getting a WWE tag team title shot, if he could find a partner. Goldberg was being very secretive as to who his partner was going to be. There were rumors going around that were all over the spectrum, ranging from Goldberg reuniting with Bret Hart, as the two were WCW tag team champions, to Goldberg teaming with Tommy Dreamer, whom he had insulted last Monday night on Raw. At one point, the camera crew even tried to follow Goldberg to see if they could get any clues as to Goldberg's mystery partner. They didn't find anything out and just gave up.

_Later that night_

It was time for the main event, and the music of the Miz played. "The following contest, scheduled for one fall is for the WWE tag team championships. Introducing first, at a combined weight of 450 lbs, they are the WWE tag team champions, Mike 'The Miz' Mizanin and John Morrison" Justin Roberts announced as the champs came to the ring. The two posed in the corners until Goldberg's music started up, getting an even bigger ovation that it did last week.

"Now introducing the challengers, first from Atlanta, Georgia, weighing in at 285 lbs, Goldberg" Justin Roberts said as Goldberg made his usual entrance. Goldberg stopped at the bottom of the entrance ramp and looked back. _I Walk Alone_ played and the crowd cheered wildly. "And his partner, from Washington D.C., weighing in at 290 lbs, Batista." Roberts announced as Batista made his usual entrance.

"Well, this should be interesting" Jonathan Coachman commented. "Back during the days of Evolution, Batista almost took Goldberg out of action." Cole retaliated "That may be true, but judging by the fact that Goldberg chose Batista to be his tag partner, that must have put the past behind them." It was decided that Miz and Batista would start the match.

As soon as the bell rang, Miz unloaded with a barrage of fists. All this succeeded in doing was pissing the Animal off. Miz quickly realized this, but it was too late. Batista rushed forward and almost took Miz's head off with a clothesline. Batista picked Miz up, and whipped him into the corner where Goldberg was waiting.

Batista made the tag to Goldberg and the two double Irish whipped Miz into the ropes. When he came back, he received a double spinebuster from the two power houses. Batista got out of the ring and Goldberg picked Miz up in a military press position. Goldberg dropped Miz onto his knee with a high impact gutbuster. Goldberg went to pick Miz up again, but Miz poked him in the eyes.

Miz used this momentary distraction to tag in John Morrison, who went straight to the top rope. Goldberg recovered just in time to catch a missile drop kick from Morrison. Morrison then hit two elbow drops, followed by a breakdance leg drop. Morrison then tried for the standing shooting star press, but Goldberg rolled out of the way. Goldberg got up just in time to catch a capoeira kick from Morrison.

Morrison then tagged the Miz back in and they double Irish whipped Goldberg into an empty corner. Miz then went for his corner clothesline, but Goldberg moved. Goldberg was able to make the tag to Batista while Miz rested in the corner. This would cost the Miz as Batista thrust his shoulder into Miz's gut a few times. Miz stumbled out of the corner, and Batista caught him with a sidewalk slam.

Batista went to pick the Miz up, but Miz poked Batista in the eyes. Miz ran against the ropes, looking for a running leg drop bulldog, but Batista recovered and hit the Spinebuster. Batista began to shake the top rope a la the Ultimate Warrior, and gave the thumbs up, thumbs down. Batista picked Miz up and set up for the Batista bomb, but Morrison chop blocked Batista's leg. Miz and Morrison set Batista up for the Snapshot; But Goldberg came out of nowhere and stopped the move.

Miz and Morrison then tried for a double team suplex, but Goldberg reversed the move. Goldberg helped Batista up and the two backed up into the ropes. Goldberg delivered a spear to Morrison and Batista delivered a spear to Miz. Goldberg and Batista switched, with Goldberg picking Miz up and setting up for the Jackhammer and Batista picking Morrison up and setting him up for the Batista Bomb. The two men hit their finishing maneuvers and the ref counted the double pin.

"Here are your winners and the new WWE tag team champions, Goldberg and Batista" Justin announced. Just as Goldberg and Batista were celebrating, the Great Khali ran down to the ring and attacked Goldberg. Batista tried to help, but was hit with a brain chop from the monster. Khali then proceeded to lock the Khali vice grip on Goldberg. Goldberg tried to fight out of it, but it was to no avail. Khali released the vice grip and placed his foot on Goldberg's chest, holding the World heavyweight championship over his head as Smackdown drew to a close.

Well, there it is. Goldberg'sfrist WWE match since Wrestlemania XX, and he already has championship gold around his waist. The next chapter will feature two Smackdown's in one. Why you may ask,you'll find out in the next chapter.


	7. Contract and unlikely partners

Smackdown came on the air with Teddy Long in the ring, set up for the contract singing for Wrestlemania.

T.Lo spoke, "Ladies and Gentlemen, tonight is the night everyone has been waiting for, besides Wrestlemania of course. Tonight is the official contract signing for the main event at the "Grandest stage of them all." The crowd gave a huge cheer and T. Lo waited for it to die down before continuing. "Introducing first is the challenger. He is the winner of the 2008 Royal Rumble, and he is one half of the WWE tag team champions, Goldberg!" Goldberg's music plays and he goes straight to the ring.

"Goldberg focused after what happened last week after the tag team title match." Cole commented as Goldberg got into the ring and picked up one of the extra microphones that were left on the table.

"Khali," Goldberg yelled into the microphone "Get out here so we can get this over with." Goldberg waited for a minute and the music of the Great Khali played. The crowd booed as the World Heavyweight champion and his translator made their way to the ring. Khali got into the ring and stood opposite Goldberg. T.Lo then placed the contract on the table.

"I've taken the liberty of putting a clause in this contract. It says that one of the two of you will be able to choose what type of match you will have at Wrestlemania." T.Lo said.

Singh took the other microphone "Mr. Long, how do we decide who gets to choose the match type?"

"Well I was just getting to that. One week from this Sunday, we have a par-per-view called No Way Out. At that event, there will be a six man tag team match. The World Heavyweight champion, the WWE champion, and the ECW champion will team up to take one their #1 contenders. The winning team will get to choose their match type for Wrestlemania." Goldberg and Singh both signed the contract and all three left the ring.

_Later that night_

Khali had a non-title match with Batista that sprung from the attack last week. Khali was looking to finish the match with the Khali bomb (double handed chokeslam) when Goldberg showed up on the ramp. Khali dropped Batista as Goldberg charged the ring. Goldberg and Khali brawled while the referee bailed from the ring.

Goldberg eventually created enough distance between Khali and him to hit the spear. Goldberg helped his tag partner up before taunting Khali to get back into the ring. Khali just held the world title over his head as Smackdown drew to a close.

_The next week_

The ring was set up for the Cutting Edge, however there were four stools in the ring. _You think you know me_ played as the "Rated R Superstar" made his way to the ring. Edge got into the ring, picked up the microphone from off of the stool, and spoke.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, tonight will mark the first time in almost a year that the Cutting Edge will feature all three brands. Tonight we will see all three No. 1 contenders in this ring before their big match this Sunday. First, the very man who eliminated me from the Royal Rumble and the No 1 contender for the WWE title, Triple H." _It's time to play the game_ played and the crowd cheered as HHH walked to the ring. He had a brief stare down with Edge before getting into the ring.

Edge continued "Next, the no. 1 contender for the ECW world title. He was the last reigning ECW champion before Dreamer, CM Punk." _This Fire Burns _plays as the "Straight Edge Superstar" walks to the ring. He too had a brief stare down with Edge before getting into the ring.

"Finally" Edge continued "The winner for the 2008 Royal Rumble, the no. 1 contender for the World Heavyweight championship and one half of the WWE tag team champions, Goldberg" Goldberg's music began to play as Goldberg made his way to the ring, wearing his WWE tag title belt around his waist. Edge received his third stare down with Goldberg and, when Goldberg got into the ring, he had one with HHH.

"Well" Edge said after the four had sat down "We know that this Sunday you three will team up to take on John Cena, Tommy Dreamer, and the Great Khali, with the winning team getting the ability to choose what type of match they have at Wrestlemania. That's important, but not what I'm here to ask. I want to know how the three of you will work together, given the history between Hunter and Goldberg." Neither HHH nor Goldberg was too quick to answer the question, so Punk spoke.

"Edge, in reality, the three of us has the same goal. We all want to have an advantage in our upcoming title matches. If we work together we can win and get that advantage."

"So long as _somebody_ doesn't drop the ball." Hunter said, directing the comment at Goldberg. Goldberg was about to retaliate when Khali's music played and the three champions stood at the top of the entrance way.

"Well dissension in the ranks already." John Cena said. "You know if this is how you plan to settle your problems, then the three of you have got another thing coming if you think you can beat us." Dreamer took Cena's microphone, earning him a dirty look from Cena.

"Punk, Goldberg, Hunter, I'm going to show you what happens when you mess with ECW." Khali made a cut throat gesture as the champions and the challengers have a stare down.

A/N: there is chapter 7. I didn't have much action in this chapter, but that was mostly because I wanted to set up for No Way Out, which will come in the next chapter. please R&R.


End file.
